


Beggars And Liars

by Strixalucozosterons



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BEWARE Y'ALL, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Endgame, broken bucky baby, bucky is very sad, endgame gave us homophobic steve, endgame spoilers, he can fight me in a parking lot, steggy and stucky doesn't deserve this, stove is a bitch, they liteally made him a hetero as much as they could, you deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixalucozosterons/pseuds/Strixalucozosterons
Summary: Steve found his life, Bucky lost his.Or, Bucky didn't have it at all from the beginning.Maybe,Maybe the life and the love he felt was not mutual like he thought.





	Beggars And Liars

**Author's Note:**

> endgame spoilers ahead!!! be warned!!!!
> 
> *this fic has a russian version translated by Angel__METAL__Devil and heres the  
> [link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8206466/20844293) uwu

 The funny thing is, he knows.

 He knows that Steve will leave, he knows he won’t come back. He knows that, for Steve, this is necessary. He won’t say anything, of course. He wants to beg. But he won't. Begging won't change anything. It is very tempting though. But... Bucky doesn't deserve to beg. Steve deserves a good life.

 It's just...

 Bucky, he always thought…

 

 He always thought he’d be a part of that life.

 Thinking about it realistically though, he understands. He’s a broken toy, from a time they both don’t belong. It’s only natural for Steve to choose the time where he could get the love of his life and his best friend who isn’t wrong in so many places. Steve probably feels guilty, leaving everyone behind. Steve is like that sometimes. Steve will say so when he says goodbye. He will say goodbye to Bucky and he will say: “Buck, I have to go back. But I love you and I will always keep you dear in my heart. You are my home. But she is too. So I must do this.” Or something like that. Bucky isn’t very good with words these days.

 

 But Steve doesn’t say anything. Steve says nothing about his plans, he doesn’t even say goodbye. When it’s all over, he just sits by the lake and smiles at them like there’s nothing he did that should be forgiven. He doesn’t even glance at Bucky. So Bucky doesn’t glance at him. He only looks at Sam, nods when he is given the mantle of Captain America. And when all is over, Bucky turns away. He doesn’t glance back for Steve never thought the need to look back.

 

 Does he even remember Bucky now? Does he still remember that Bucky loves his ice cream almost melted? Or does he remember that Bucky cries every time a new goat is born on his farm? Probably not. All of the things that make Bucky who he is, Steve probably doesn’t remember. Steve doesn’t even care. Bucky is just a childhood friend who went grey in Steve’s memory like an old photograph.

 

 He wants to ask if he was happy, but he knows the answer. Bucky was just a childhood friend, didn’t even past minds. Steve decided that the line ended right there, who was Bucky to say no?

 

 Steve breathed, Bucky didn’t. Steve danced, Bucky didn’t. Steve was loved, Bucky wasn’t. Steve loved, but Bucky loved more. Steve found his life, Bucky lost his. Or, Bucky didn't have it at all from the beginning. Maybe he just imagined the life, and the love he felt was not mutual like he thought. In any way, when the story ends, Bucky loved still, but Steve didn’t.

 Steve went past the end of the line, without looking back to see if he left someone behind. To see if he left Bucky behind.

 

 Steve once said Bucky was his home.

 

 Steve said whatever they did, they did together.

 

 Steve said he wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

 Steve said Bucky should live.

 

 Steve said Bucky was his friend.

 

 Steve said he wouldn’t let him fall, that Steve would grab his hand and pull him up.

 

 Steve said he loved him. 

 

 Steve said he loved him the most.

 

 Steve _lied_.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't accept Steve Rogers in this home anymore. He fucked my Peggy's life over, and he left Bucky alone in the same spot he was. As a man out of time. So get fucked, Stove.


End file.
